The Waiting Game
by sberryluv
Summary: Alex Shelley and Velvet wait with Chris Sabin's family for Chris to get out of surgery. Alex/Chris slash.


Looking around the waiting room Alex knew in his head he didn't need to be here, but in a somewhat unusual move he thought with his heart and came anyway. Chris' mom and dad had both taken off of work to be here. His sister had drove in from out of town to be here. Of course, _she _was here too. Velvet. Chris' girlfriend.

_Five people is an awful lot to be here considering Chris was just having routine knee surgery. It wasn't like he was going to die or anything. Right?_

They had only been waiting twenty minutes, but the uneasy small talk had already run out. Alex just stared at the clock. Tick, tick, tick . . .

_What if something did happen in surgery?_

Tick, tick, tick . . .

_What if the injury was even worse than they thought?_

Tick, tick, tick . . .

_What if Chris couldn't wrestle again?_

Tick, tick, tick . . .

"I don't know what you're doing here anyway." the screechy voice of Velvet snapped Alex out of his thoughts.

Alex's face flushed as he looked around seeing everyone stare at him, waiting his response.

_Because Chris means more to me than you'll ever know._

Breathe. One. Two. Three.

"Because were friends and I wanted to be sure he was okay." Alex replied calmly as possible.

"Well, you can go. You look bored. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how everything went." The overly polite and sweet tone Velvet was using grated on Alex's nerves. He knew it was only for show because Chris' family was there.

_I'm not leaving because you will never call me you stupid bitch. Chris is my world. You don't even really know him._

Breathe. One. Two. Three.

"No, I'll stay. I have nothing else to do anyway." Alex made sure he sounded upbeat, flashing a smile at Velvet.

_I can play this game too._

"Well, Chris said he didn't want you here because you were being a jackass the other night." Velvet exclaimed.

Alex saw the look of shock in Chris' parents' and sister's faces as tension filled the room at Velvet's blunt statement. Alex's face got hot as rage built inside him. Clenching his fists he contemplated walking across the room to punch her in the mouth.

_ How much of a fine would that be or would there be jail time too?_

Not wanting to make Chris angry he decided against it.

Breathe. One. Two. Three.

Ignoring Velvet completely, Alex walked over to Chris' mom "I'm going out to my car to listen to some music while we wait. Please call me when he gets out of surgery."

Outside, Alex kept switching through the radio stations trying to get Velvet's spiteful words out of his head.

_Chris doesn't want me here?_

It's true they had gotten into an argument a couple days before over some stupid video games that he borrowed and according to Chris had failed to return.

_Oh shit! Maybe I do have those games?_

The argument, though, was merely one of annoyance from being around each other so much. It was normal for them. Surely, not something that would make Chris hate him.

Giving up on the radio Alex got out his phone hoping it would serve as a better distraction.

_Why hadn't they called?_

The whole situation made more stressful because Alex did not get to see Chris before surgery. Velvet had told him Chris' surgery was at ten o'clock. Alex arrived at the hospital at 9:15 only to find Chris had gone into surgery at nine. Alex kicked himself for believing her.

_Liar. She's trying to keep us apart._

Alex rested his head in his hands as his mind raced despite his best efforts to stop it.

_What if Velvet was right? What if Chris really is mad at me? What if Chris had finally had enough of me?_

The last words Chris said to Alex two days prior echoed in Alex's head.

_Fuck off, you immature spoiled brat._

Alex's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his phone. It was Chris' mom.

"Aren't you coming up? Velvet said she texted you 15 minutes ago. Chris keeps asking for you."

Sighing in relief at the words "Chris keeps asking for you" Alex simply replied "I'll be right there."

Alex closed his eyes saying a silent prayer of thanks before heading up to Chris' hospital room.

He was so relieved to hear Chris was okay and did in fact want him here that he was already on the elevator before the other words Chris' mom spoke entered his head. Alex quickly checked his phone. No missed texts from Velvet.

_God damn her._

Alex stopped for a moment outside of Chris' room. Drawing in a deep breath to calm himself. He put on his best poker face. Not wanting anyone to realize just how deep his feelings ran for Chris.

Breathe. One. Two. Three.

Alex stepped into the room. Everyone turned to look at him. Ignoring the stares and blocking out the greetings and questions of "Where have you been?" Alex's eyes focused solely on Chris.

Chris' half opened ocean blue eyes were wet with unshed tears. Staring at Alex, Chris said "Alex, you are here. Don't ever leave me." Chris' voice was raw with unhindered emotion thanks to the persistent effects of the medication. Tears streaked down Chris' face as he wearily reached out his hand to motion Alex closer.

The long standing carefully maintained facade of just friendship between them shattered in an instant. Alex's poker face crumbled at the words and gesture alike as a rare genuine warm smile enveloped his face that only Chris could elicit.

Interlacing their fingers together Alex whispered back "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"


End file.
